Old Friends Talk
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Hidup memang berat bagi Shiho Miyano. Selain karena tak memiliki keluarga yang diharapkan, ia juga kesulitan mengembangkan diri justru karena dirinya sendiri. Namun akhirnya ketika bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya Shinichi Kudo, mereka sudah bertambah dewasa. Sore hari yang indah bersama teman lama, mengobrol tentang kedewasaan yang memang sudah seharusnya mereka miliki. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:** Hidup memang berat bagi Shiho Miyano. Selain karena tak memiliki keluarga yang diharapkan, ia juga kesulitan mengembangkan diri justru karena dirinya sendiri. Namun akhirnya ketika bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya Shinichi Kudo, mereka berdua sudah bertambah dewasa. Sore hari yang indah bersama teman lama, mengobrol hal-hal tentang kedewasaan yang memang sudah seharusnya mereka miliki. AU

**Disclaimer:** Detektif Conan punya Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**.**

**SHIHO MIYANO. Penulis muda kenamaan Jepang yang baru saja meraih Nobel Sastra, dalam waktu dekat akan meluncurkan buku terbarunya.**

**.**

"Saat ini kita sedang bersama Shiho Miyano di studio."

Gemuruh terdengar di studio TV tempat Shiho duduk diwawancara. Ia melempar senyum terbaiknya. Orang-orang di depannya tersenyum juga, seakan terpesona dengan sosoknya. Shiho Miyano yang tidak hanya cantik tapi juga berbakat. Siapa pula yang tak suka memandangnya.

"Beritahu kami, apa sih resepnya untuk jadi penulis berbakat hingga meraih banyak penghargaan dari dalam dan luar negeri?" tanya sang pembawa acara. "Apalagi di usia yang masih muda seperti ini."

Shiho tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum menjawab, "Resepnya—"

"—no!" tiba-tiba suara seorang laki-laki menginterupsinya. "—yano! Miyano! SHIHO MIYANO!"

Shiho terlonjak. Matanya jelalatan ke sana kemari mencari siapa orang kurang ajar yang sudah meneriakinya. Tapi penampakan studio perlahan berganti dan sebagai gantinya, ruang tengah rumah Profesor Agasa yang tertangkap matanya. Sosok Shinichi Kudo ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan heran campur kesal.

"Kau?" balas Shiho.

"Kau melamun apa, sih? Kau tidak tuli, kan?"

"Sembarangan!" Shiho menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Habisnya kau menatap layar komputermu seperti orang kehilangan jiwa!"

"Memangnya aku _zombie_?"

"Kau seperti _zombie_, bedanya kau _zombie_ cantik."

Shiho harus menahan diri agar mukanya tidak memerah dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Apa, sih?" Sebagai gantinya Shiho berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk lengan Shinichi kelewat keras, dan berlalu dari pandangan pemuda itu. Apa pun, agar ia tak kelihatan bodoh seperti saat ini.

Shinichi mengaduh sebentar sebelum tertawa. "Hei, mau jalan-jalan, tidak?"

Shiho berhenti berjalan. Kini setelah pemuda itu dipunggunginya, rona merah langsung menjalari wajah Shiho dan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Namun seperti biasa, ia menjawab Shinichi dengan nada semi ketus, "Apa, sih? Tumben ngajak keluar. Di mana pacarmu itu?"

Shinichi tertawa, tapi Shiho tentu saja tidak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dongkol dengan gadis berambut panjang yang tadi ia maksud.

"Hei, aku bukan pacarnya!"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?" balas Shiho sengit.

"Eh—ya—ya—" tergagap Shinichi berkata, tiba-tiba merasa malu dan heran sekaligus. Untuk apa gadis es itu sewot padanya? "Tapi, kau mau apa tidak?"

.

XxX

Shiho suka membaca dan ia ingin jadi penulis. Karena itu, ia tidak heran ketika Shinichi membawanya ke taman kota. Taman adalah latar yang sudah biasa dalam sebuah cerita ketika tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita itu jalan-jalan. Kalau tidak taman, pasti _mall_ atau kafe. Itu sudah biasa dibacanya. Shiho membuang napas, teringat kembali dengan cerita-cerita yang jarang ia selesaikan. Ia tidak menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia mulai.

Setelah duduk, Shinichi membuka belanjaan kecilnya yang ia beli sebelum ini. Ia menyorongkan sekotak jus pada Shiho sedang ia sendiri membuka kaleng kopi dinginnya.

"Kopi dingin, ya? Tipikal dirimu sekali," kata Shiho, masih agak sinis. Sesuatu yang tidak ia kehendaki sebenarnya. Tapi entahlah, sinis terkadang adalah respon otomatisnya pada pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Hm?" Shinichi hanya bergumam sebab kopinya masih ada di mulutnya.

"Kau suka minum es kopi, kan? Itulah yang biasanya kau minum di Kafe Poirot."

Selesai meneguk kopinya, Shinichi berkata, "Kau sedang suntuk memang, makanya sinismu tidak hilang-hilang." Lalu Shinichi menertawakan gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Katakan, ada tujuan apa kau membawaku kemari?" kata Shiho datar. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sedotan dari plastiknya. Namun sampai Shiho menusuk kotaknya dengan ujung sedotan, Shinchi masih saja belum bersuara. "Heh, katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Waktu apa maksudmu? Waktu bersantai dan mengkhayal dan tidak melakukan apapun?" Shiho menoleh pada Shinichi dengan padangan sangarnya, tapi Shinichi tak terpengaruh. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku benar, kan?"

Shiho diam. Shinichi benar, dan itu kenapa ia merasa tertohok.

"Setidaknya aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan menjauh dari pemain bulu tangkis amatiran yang terlampau percaya diri sepertimu," kata Shiho lebih pelan namun tetap sinis.

"Hei, aku sudah pernah menjuarai beberapa pertandingan, lho! Aku memang berbakat! Aku bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri karena itu!" sanggah Shinichi, rasa percaya dirinya muncul lagi begitu karakternya itu disebutkan. "Kau memang tidak banyak melihatku bertanding, tapi kau sudah melihat medali-medali dan piala-piala itu, kan?"

Shiho mengangguk sedikit sambil meminum jusnya. Ia memang lumayan sering ke rumah Shinichi yang terletak tepat di sebelah rumahnya tinggal. Penghargaan yang dimiliki Shinichi memang cukup banyak untuk ukuran anak enam belas tahun. Shinichi benar. Walau cuma dua kali melihat Shinichi bertanding, tapi penghargaan-penghargaan itu sudah cukup jadi bukti. Sudah cukup jadi bukti kalau prestasi yang sudah diraih Shinichi melampaui dua kali pertandingan yang ditontonnya.

"Coba kalau kau menonton dari awal karirku, kau akan tahu betapa hebatnya aku," kata Shinichi dengan seringai percaya dirinya.

"Huh, dalam mimpimu!" Lalu Shiho menjulurkan lidahnya. Tapi diam-diam ia mengulum senyum yang hampir ditunjukkannya. Benar, pasti Shinichi akan terlihat keren sekali dalam pertandingan-pertandingannya. Shiho hanya bisa menyaksikan dua pertandingan terakhir Shinichi sebab Shiho terhitung baru pindah ke kota ini. Sejak kecil ia tinggal di panti asuhan karena orang tuanya meninggal dan ia tidak punya kerabat. Baru ketika akan masuk SMA diketahui kalau ia masih punya kerabat bernama Hiroshi Agasa, seorang profesor tua yang tinggal di sebelah rumah keluarga Kudo.

Sejak diperkenalkan, Shinichi dan Shiho sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka pun satu kelas dan cepat akrab. Shinichi pemuda yang menarik. Tidak hanya wajahnya, namun sifatnya yang terlalu percaya diri dan optimis itu juga menarik perhatian Shiho. Gadis yang seumur hidup nyaris tak mengenal orang tuanya itu diam-diam sering merasa pesimis. Dari awal kehidupan yang bahagia sudah tak berpihak padanya, lalu buat apa ia merasa optimis seperti Shinichi? Mereka berdua berbeda. Shinichi mendapatkan apa diinginkan semua anak di dunia: penampilan menarik, otak pintar, orang tua yang harmonis, keluarga utuh yang kaya…

"Hei, Miyano! Huh, melamun lagi kau," tegur Shinichi.

"Cepat katakan tujuanmu," kata Shiho cepat-cepat, malu karena ketahuan melamun lagi.

Shinichi menarik napas dalam sebelum mengatakan maksudnya. "Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo."

"Kenapa?" tanya Shiho pelan.

"Aku pikir aku akan lebih berkembang jika pindah ke sana. Tokyo punya klub bulu tangkis yang bagus. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ingin jadi atlet profesional?"

"Eh? Jadi kau serius?" suara Shiho meninggi.

"Huh? Jadi kamu kira aku mengatakannya cuma main-main?" kata Shinichi setengah sebal. "Aku orang yang berkomitmen, tahu!"

"Lalu—lalu, sekolahmu bagaimana?" suara Shiho kembali memelan.

"Klub itu punya program sekolah sendiri. Aku di sana latihan sekaligus sekolah. Mereka punya asrama, jadi apapun tersedia. Makanan—"

Suara Shinichi mengecil di telinga Shiho. Gadis itu menatap kosong kotak jus di pangkuannya. Shinichi akan benar-benar pindah dan mereka tak akan satu sekolah lagi. Ia sudah biasa tidak sering melihat Shinichi karena latihan dan turnamen, tapi kali ini Shinichi akan benar-benar pergi…

"—dan Tokyo adalah kota besar. Aku sudah lama ingin tinggal di kota besar!"

Shinichi selesai dengan monolog panjangnya. Kini ia benar-benar menatap Shiho lagi.

"Kau—bagaimana dengan keluargamu di sini? Mouri juga? Bukannya kau suka padanya?" Shiho seperti mencari alasan untuk Shinichi tetap di sini, tapi bahkan ia sendiri sadar rencana pindah Shinichi tentunya sudah dirancang dengan baik.

"Ayah berhasil dapat pekerjaan di sana. Dan soal Ran," kata Shinichi, tiba-tiba merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri, "kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan Hakuba, si detektif tengil amatiran yang sok kaya dan sok ganteng itu. Daripada aku sedih melihat mereka, mending aku pergi dari sini saja sekalian."

_Lalu apa kau tidak sedih tidak melihatku lagi?_ Ucap Shiho dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

Akhirnyaaaaa... bisa posting juga ff di fandom ini setelah sekian lama cuma nulis dan tak menyelesaikan satu cerita pun -_- (jadi serasa seperti Shiho!). Ini adalah ff ku di fandom ini yang kesekian tapi cuma ini yang berhasil kuselesaikan, sekaligus jadi ff pertamaku yang terbit di fandom ini. Teruntuk pembaca yang budiman, kiranya sudi meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk apapun asal bukan flame agar diriku semangat hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Detektif Conan punya Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Shiho pernah mendengar tentang _quarter-life crisis_. Itu semacam 'penyakit' yang menjangkiti orang-orang yang baru dewasa. Umur dua puluhan. Dulu Shiho berpikir itu hanyalah bagi orang yang lemah mental, dimana apa pun bisa membuat stres bahkan depresi. Hidup bukanlah untuk dikhawatirkan, biarkan saja seperti air mengalir. Seperti itulah dirinya. Seperti itulah hidupnya. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan atau memikirkan banyak hal. Tapi ternyata sifat santai Shiho bisa membawanya ke dalam 'penyakit' itu. Sesuatu yang tidak ia pikir bisa menjangkitinya.

Shiho yang kini sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun duduk bersandar di depan meja belajar kamarnya. Kalau sedang sedih seperti ini, tidak jarang ia teringat pada Shinichi. Sedih? Iya. Orang yang santai bukan berarti tak pernah sedih. Di awal kepergian Shinichi dulu Shiho begitu sedih. Ia tak bermaksud untuk jadi begitu sedih sampai jatuh sakit berhari-hari, namun begitulah adanya. Ia merasa hidupnya drama sekali. Selain ditinggal orang tuanya, ia juga mengalami drama ala remaja di televisi dan novel. Sungguh bukan Shiho sekali jika dilihat dari tampilan luarnya: tegar dan bisa jadi dingin dan sinis.

Shiho yang sejak remaja tinggal dengan Profesor Agasa, dari dulu kehidupannya tercukupi. Selain karena hidupnya dibiayai Profesor Agasa, Shiho juga rutin menerima uang pensiun ayah dan ibunya. Namanya memang uang pensiun, tapi ketika kedua orang tuanya bekerja, ditambah Profesor Agasa juga ikut membiayainya, bukannya artinya ia mendapat uang yang lumayan? Apalagi ia berhasil mendapat beasiswa ketika kuliah, jadinya ia tidak menghabiskan banyak uangnya untuk itu.

Dan—Shiho tidak suka mengakuinya—ia menyadari bahwa itu jadi sebab kenapa hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Ia sudah merasa cukup dengan uangnya, jadi tak perlu bekerja keras membiayai hidupnya sendiri secara penuh. Ketika orang-orang memujinya pintar, ditambah lagi keturunan ilmuwan jenius, orang-orang sudah pasti menganggap Shiho bisa jadi akan sama hebatnya. Yah, memang tidak mesti harus menjadi ilmuwan juga, tapi harusnya buah pasti tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Tapi ia rasa ia tidak sehebat itu.

Ditambah, Agasa terlihat sayang sekali pada Shiho. Dengan pekerjaan Shiho sekarang, Agasa sudah merasa cukup. Yang pria tua itu tahu, Shiho masih mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih besar penghasilannya.

"Cari kerja memang sulit. Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan yang sekarang saja sudah mending," katanya suatu hari. "Sambil mencari pekerjaan lain yang prospeknya cerah, jalani saja dulu pekerjaanmu yang sekarang."

Shiho sebenarnya merasa malu pada kerabat jauhnya itu. Agasa sudah tua dan Shiho merasa dirinya sudah berbohong. Shiho memang mencari pekerjaan lain, tapi ia tidak serius melakukannya. Ia sudah cukup dengan pekerjaan yang sekarang. Tidak terlalu melelahkan walau penghasilannya juga sebanding. Tapi selain merasa berbohong pada Agasa, ia juga merasa berbohong pada dirinya… dan juga Shinichi.

Bukannya ia ingin jadi penulis? Tapi, sama seperti ketidakseriusannya dalam mencari pekerjaan, untuk mewujudkan impiannya yang itu Shiho juga tidak serius. Dari dulu begitu. Ia bahkan menjadikan Shinichi semacam alasan.

_Toh orang itu juga tak kedengaran kabarnya_, pernah Shiho berkomentar. _Huh, mana katanya yang mau jadi atlet bulu tangkis profesional?_

Sinisnya masih belum hilang, walau ia masih menyimpan rasa padanya. Aneh sekali, pikirnya. Selama bertahun-tahun ini ia nyaris tak pernah mendengar kabar Shinichi. Kalau anak-anak muda lain punya media sosial, beda dengan pemuda satu itu. Itu kenapa kabar tentang Shinichi terbatas pada unggahan orang lain. Itu pun tidak banyak. Sudah pasti karena prestasi Shinichi tidak menonjol, begitu pikirnya. Selama ini Shiho hanya menemukan segelintir berita tentangnya. Tentunya itu berkaitan dengan popularitas atau prestasi Shinichi yang tidak tinggi. Lagipula Shiho juga bukan penggemar olahraga dan tidak begitu mengikuti berita olahraga.

Shiho berusaha serius lagi. _Jangan sinis, jangan sinis…_

Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menyaksikan prestasi Shinichi sejak pemuda itu jadi atlet profesional. Ia teringat ketika ada di semester akhir kuliah waktu itu. Saat itulah pertama kalinya ia melihat Shinichi setelah sekian lama. Keraguannya pada kemampuan pemuda itu lenyap. Ia rasa itu juga pertama kalinya ia melihat Shinichi bersinar dalam karirnya.

"Shiho, coba lihat. Itu bukannya Shinichi?"

Layaknya cerita-cerita di TV, film, ataupun novel, menyimpan rasa bertahun-tahun sejak SMA sampai hampir lulus kuliah adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Walau jelas hampir tiap hari teringat bocah itu, tapi Shiho jadi terlonjak juga ketika Agasa memberitahunya kalau ia melihat sosok Shinichi di TV.

Menata perasaan yang tak menentu, Shiho berusaha sekalem mungkin. "Benar. Itu dia."

Sosok Shinichi Kudo ada di lapangan pertandingan bulu tangkis. Akhirnya Shiho bisa melihat Shinichi bertanding di televisi, sudah pasti dalam level pertandingan yang lebih besar. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih dewasa dan matang, dan mau tak mau rasa berdesir dalam hati Shiho makin menjadi-jadi. Ia berusaha menahan rasa antusiasnya yang sebenarnya melebihi rasa antusias Agasa sekarang.

"Tidakkah dia hebat?" puji Agasa. "Iya, Shiho?"

"Benar." Shiho akhinya meloloskan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bangga pada Shinichi. Rasanya seperti Shinichi adalah teman masa kecil yang lama tak dilihatnya dan tahu-tahu sudah sukses.

"Jepang Terbuka… Eh, pertandingan Jepang Terbuka!" kata Agasa lagi. "Wah, kalau tidak salah ini termasuk pertandingan bergengsi!"

Shiho tersenyum makin lebar. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Agasa, menonton pertandingan Shinichi hingga akhir.

Itu sekitar setahun lalu. Ketika ia masih berjuang menyelesaikan skripsinya, dan tidak melulu bisa fokus pada skripsinya. Selain karena tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal ilmiah macam skripsi, ia juga sering memikirkan Shinichi. Sejak tembus semifinal Jepang Terbuka waktu itu, pemuda itu jadi lebih sering mampir di kejuaraan-kejuaraan lain. Tapi sayangnya nama Shinichi redup lagi. Ia tak pernah berprestasi bagus lagi. Itu membuat Shiho sangat kecewa.

_Apa Kudo juga kuliah?_ Pikir Shiho. _Ah, sepertinya tidak. Dia pasti sibuk latihan. Kuliah pasti ada di daftar terakhir yang dia inginkan. Tapi lihat saja sekarang. Namanya tenggelam lagi. _

_Hei, kau! Kenapa tidak jadi 'orang normal' dan kuliah saja? Bodoh! _

_ Ya, dengan begitu, mungkin kita tetap bersama sampai sekarang…_

.

XxX

"Apa itu, Shiho-chan?" adalah kalimat pertama yang didengar Shiho ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang," kata Shiho. "Ini… biasa. Hadiah."

Itu adalah percakapan yang biasa terjadi ketika Shiho pulang membawa bungkusan hadiah. Namun kali ini tidak terjadi sebab beberapa hari ini Agasa sedang ada urusan di luar kota.

Shiho meletakkan benda itu di meja belajar kamarnya. Sambil mencuci kaki lalu ganti baju, Shiho berusaha mengingat kapan persisnya pertama kali ia dapat hadiah dari murid-muridnya. Ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas tak lama setelah ia jadi guru. Ia sudah cukup sering mendapat hadiah dari mereka, jadi ia tak penasaran lagi apa isi bungkusan itu. Ia hanya mengamatinya, sebab pikirannya beralih ke hal lain.

Ia berpikir apakah setelah menjadi penulis terkenal ia akan menerima banyak lagi hadiah. Ah, tentu saja iya! Bahkan dari orang-orang tak dikenal. Mungkin juga Shinichi akan memunculkan diri ke permukaan ketika mendengar kabar kesuksesannya. Shinichi akan memberinya hadiah juga, kalau perlu menemuinya langsung dan berkata, "Hei, Miyano, kau sudah sukses sekarang!" dan Shiho bisa melihat cengirannya yang menyebalkan namun memesona lagi.

Ya, hadiah yang bukan dikarenakan kecantikannya, namun benar-benar karena prestasinya. Ia senang karena punya wajah cantik, tapi itu bukanlah segalanya. Ia lebih menyukai jika mempunyai kehidupan bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Yang ia maksud tentu saja hidup dengan ditemani kedua orang tuanya. Itu adalah hal pertama yang dia inginkan jika ia bisa meminta satu permintaan. Tapi karena keadaan aslinya tidak seperti itu, mau tak mau ia harus ikhlas. Ia hanya punya Agasa dan Shiho menyayanginya. Ia sudah cukup bersyukur ketika Agasa menemaninya ke wisuda sementara mahasiswa lain datang dengan orang tua mereka.

Ah, profesor tua itu. Shiho ingat malam harinya Agasa memberi hadiah kelulusan berupa piringan hitam. Memang terkesan kuno, tapi Shiho suka. Terkadang memang mereka suka mendengar musik dari piringan hitam bersama-sama dalam keadaan apa pun. Ketika memasak, santai di halaman, sampai menemani Agasa bekerja di laboratorium bawah tanahnya.

Shiho lalu membongkar laci meja belajarnya. Tak sulit menemukan piringan hitam berisi musik klasik itu. Dan ketika ia mendengarkan musiknya kembali, segera Shiho terhanyut. Musiknya bernada semangat dan energik. Shiho duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, memejamkan mata. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha meresapi melodi. Pada akhirnya kaki dan tangannya tidak diam saja dan bergerak mengikuti irama.

Sampai akhirnya musik itu berganti dengan musik klasik lain yang sangat ia kenal, _On the Beautiful Blue Danube_ karya Johann Strauss II. Musik klasik yang legendaris itu baginya bernada energik, manis, dan membangkitkan imajinasi. Shiho berdiri dan mulai menari. Menari serampangan seakan terbuai dengan melodi sambil memejamkan mata. Tangannya menari-nari di udara. Lama-lama Shiho bagai masuk ke dunia yang lain. Apalagi mendengarkan musik dari piringan hitam yang membuatnya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Musik itu memasukkan unsur kanak-kanak ke dalam pikirannya dan ngomong-ngomong soal kanak-kanak, jika ia bisa kembali ke masa itu, ia ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Mencegah mereka meninggal, atau paling tidak menahan kepergian mereka lebih lama.

Di dunia imajinasinya, Shiho saat ini sedang ada di taman lengang. Hanya ada mereka bertiga dengan dikelilingi banyak kupu-kupu, bunga-bunga cantik, dan rumput hijau yang tertata rapi. Meskipun Shiho sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, Atsushi Miyano secara ajaib mampu mengangkat tubuh putrinya hingga Shiho melayang rendah sesaat di udara, kemudian menangkapnya. Tipikal seorang ayah jika ingin menghibur anaknya yang masih kecil, dengan begitu sang anak akan tertawa senang. Setelah itu Elena menariknya dalam pelukan yang ganjil namun hangat. Ganjil karena Shiho sendiri tidak pernah merasakan pelukan ibunya. Setidaknya ia tak pernah mendapat pelukan ibunya yang bisa ia ingat rasanya.

Lalu di kejauhan terlihat sosok pemuda, bersamaan dengan memudarnya sosok orang tuanya. Shiho yakin sekali itu sosok Shinichi Kudo. Sosok itu mendekat dan baru disadarinya Shinichi membawa raket. Pemuda itu memakai _jersey_ yang terakhir kali dilihat Shiho ketika tampil di televisi. Di pundaknya tersampir tas raket. Ketika sosok Shinichi sudah dekat dengannya, lagu latar tiba-tiba berubah. Tentu saja musik yang sebenarnya masih musik klasik, hanya saja musik yang berganti itu hanya terjadi di benak Shiho. Lagu dari sebuah film yang disukainya.

_Darling… hold me… hold me… hold me…_

Shinichi melempar raket dan tasnya ke tanah berumput. Lengannya terulur dan Shiho menerimanya. Mereka berdansa untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup masing-masing. Shinichi menatapnya dan Shiho malu-malu membalasnya. Wajahnya memerah. Shinichi tersenyum, sesekali pipinya tertampar rambut Shiho yang tertiup angin.

_And never… never… never… let me go…_

Kini setelah umurnya dua puluh tiga tahun dan masih mencintai Shinichi, Shiho berharap ia akan bisa bersama pemuda itu. Tentu saja ia tidak sembarangan dalam mencintai orang yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, begitu pikirnya. Wajah Shinichi masih tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba Shiho jadi sedih.

"Kenapa kau sedih?" tanya Shinichi.

"Karena kau, bodoh! Kau tidak membalas perasaanku dan memilih meninggalkanku di sini!"

"Oh, kau mencintaiku?" tanya Shinichi polos.

"Huh, dasar tidak peka!" kata Shiho kesal dengan wajah yang masih tersipu. Ia baru saja mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara langsung.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk ngobrol. Aku harus latihan," ucap Shinichi, mengagetkan Shiho.

"Hei, jangan pergi!" Shiho berteriak ketika Shinichi berhenti berdansa lalu memungut tas dan raketnya. Ia berbalik lalu berlari tanpa berkata apa pun. Menoleh pada Shiho pun tidak. Ia berlari dan terus berlari…

Sekonyong-konyong imajinasi Shiho buyar. Penampakan kamarnya kembali menguasai matanya dan telinganya menangkap musik klasik yang masih teralun. Lagu _On the Beautiful Blue Danube_ sudah selesai dan lagu lainnya ganti terdengar.

Shiho tersenyum pahit. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya lagi, membiasakan diri dengan pergantian dunianya. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan diri di kasur, melamun menghadap langit-langit. Ia ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa bisa bertahun-tahun seperti ini? Ia mencoba berpikir jernih. Keadaan sudah berbeda antara dulu dengan sekarang. Mungkin Shinichi hanya bisa menjadi kenangannya saat SMA. Orang datang silih berganti. Seharusnya ia bukan lagi remaja yang hobi galau. Ia sudah dewasa, dan seharusnya bersikap dewasa. Ia tak bisa menjangkau Shinichi lagi sekarang. Pemuda itu jauh di ibu kota sana, sementara Shiho ada di sini. Ia tak bisa lagi berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya. Tidak bertahun-tahun lalu, tidak juga sekarang. Sejatinya harapannya sudah hilang sejak Shinichi pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Detektif Conan punya Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

_Woy, tuan putri pengantuk nan sinis yang pengkhayal!_

_ Lama tak ketemu. Tapi kau pasti sudah pernah melihatku di TV, kan? Ha-ha-ha!_

_ Kutunggu bukumu, maka saat itu selebriti ini akan menemuimu lagi. Kutunggu kemunculanmu di TV, koran, atau apa pun itu._

_ Ya?_

_ Shiho?_

_._

Ketika menerima kartu pos itu dua hari lalu, Shiho nyaris berteriak saking girangnya. Shinichi Kudo, setelah hilang tak memberi kabar bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba mengiriminya kartu pos? Dan yang mencengangkan lagi, pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan!

Perasaannya campur aduk. Sesenang itu ia akhirnya mendapat kabar dari Shinichi, sesedih itu pula jadinya perasaaannya. Kenapa baru sekarang Shinichi mengabarinya? Tak mungkin ia tidak tahu alamat Agasa. Ia bahkan baru saja memulai proses untuk menyingkirkan pemuda itu dari hatinya. Dan apa itu selebriti? Huh, percaya diri sekali!

Namun begitu Shiho suka sekali menatap dan membaca kartu pos itu tiap beberapa jam sekali. Seperti saat ini. Setelah beberapa menit ia memasukkan kembali kartu pos itu ke laci. Tepat setelah itu bel berdering. Shiho membiarkannya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja, berharap agar Agasa saja yang membukakan pintu. Tapi kemudian ia ingat Agasa sedang pergi.

"Ya?" kata Shiho begitu ia membuka pintu.

"Lama tak jumpa!" kata tamu itu dengan cepat. "Wah, rumah ini tak banyak berubah!"

Shiho hanya melongo memandang tamunya yang dengan sangat santai masuk ke rumahnya, lalu duduk di sofa dengan gaya seakan-akan ia sudah biasa duduk di situ. Ia meletakkan tas jinjing besarnya di lantai dan melemparkan tas ranselnya ke sofa yang lain.

"Termasuk kau, Shiho. Kau tak banyak berubah… eh atau berubah, ya? Tapi yang jelas dari dulu sudah cantik."

Pipi Shiho seakan terbakar. Seseorang tolong padamkan warna merah di pipinya saat ini!

"Tapi sifat dinginmu itu masih sama. Oi, mau sampai kapan kau bengong tanpa menyambut tamumu dengan benar?"

"Ta..mu?" kata Shiho akhirnya. "Mana ada tamu yang seenaknya bertingkah di rumah orang seperti ini!"

Pemuda itu lalu tertawa dengan cara yang masih bisa membuat Shiho terpesona. "Benar, aku bukan tamu. Aku adalah temanmu! Jadi, boleh kan aku menganggap rumahmu seperti rumahku sendiri? Profesor Agasa!"

Shinichi bangkit mencari-cari pria itu ke seluruh rumah. Shiho hanya berdiri bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Setelah bertahun-tahun ini, rupanya perasaannya masih sama. Ia bahkan tak melakukan apa pun ketika melihat wajah bingung Shinichi yang mencari-cari si profesor. Yah, Shiho tak salah, kan? Orang bingung akan sulit membantu orang lainnya yang juga kebingungan.

"Lihat gadis yang tak sopan di sana," kata Shinichi dari seberang ruangan. "Membiarkan temannya kebingungan. Tapi sepertinya Profesor tidak ada, ya."

"Ya," respon Shiho pendek.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke luar saja!" putus Shinichi sepihak sambil menggandeng tangan Shiho yang terkejut bagai terkena aliran listrik.

.

XxX

Shiho merasa malu sepanjang dirinya bersama Shinichi. Bukan hanya karena ia pikir ia masih memiliki rasa pada Shinichi, tapi ia juga mulai memikirkan kehidupannya selama ini. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Shinichi tahu bahwa impian Shiho adalah menjadi penulis dan punya buku sendiri. Dan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Shiho tahu impian Shinichi adalah jadi atlet bulu tangkis yang sukses. Namun setidaknya Shinichi berproses, sementara Shiho… sudahlah.

"Lupakan bukumu yang tidak kunjung ada wujudnya itu. Setidaknya kau mesti beryukur aku mau menemuimu lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

Seketika Shiho 'naik darah'. "Hei, Tuan Atlet yang sok jadi selebriti! Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kau ini berlagak tak tahu apa memang tak tahu?" tanya Shinichi, tanpa menyertakan ekspresi percaya diri seperti biasanya. Shiho jadi salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba Shinichi jadi serius.

"Aku kurang paham perkembanganmu. Atau kehidupan pribadimu. Kau jarang muncul di mana pun. Tidak juga di media sosial."

"Aku memang tidak punya media sosial. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah pernah masuk TV, kan? Kau pasti melihatku waktu itu."

Shiho meninju lengan Shinichi. Benar-benar meninju.

"Kau benar-benar masih sama, ya!" ucap Shinichi.

"Tentu saja aku masih sama!" kata Shiho galak. "Memangnya aku seperti dirimu?"

"Eh?" sahut Shinichi dengan wajah polos. Huh, selalu saja begitu, pikir Shiho. Dasar laki-laki tidak peka, selalu memasang wajah polos seakan tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini berlagak tak tahu atau memang tak tahu?" Shiho menyerang Shinichi dengan kata-katanya tadi.

Shinichi diam sebentar sambil memandangi wajah Shiho, berusaha memahami maksud gadis itu. Tentu saja dipandangi seperti itu perasaan Shiho jadi tak keruan.

"Apa yang kaulihat, huh?" tanya Shiho galak lagi. Ia benar-benar berharap Tuan Atlet itu berhenti memandangi wajahnya.

"Oh, aku tahu maksudmu," jawab Shinichi sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kau berpikir ke mana saja aku selama ini. Aku tak pernah mengabarimu sejak pindah ke Tokyo. Kau mungkin berpikir aku lupa daratan, apalagi sekarang setelah karirku ada peningkatan. Dan mungkin saja kau berpikir aku kena kualat karena itu. Karirku masih naik turun. Sebenarnya aku malu padamu kalau aku tidak berproses dengan baik, padahal aku sudah meninggalkanmu di sini untuk mengejar impianku. Itu kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menghubungimu."

Shiho merasa tersindir, walau tentu saja Shinichi tidak bermaksud menyindirnya. Tapi itulah yang membedakan mereka. Shinichi punya impian dengan tujuan dan proses yang jelas, namun Shiho tidak punya yang terakhir. Ia tidak berproses seperti seharusnya. Bagaimana bisa Shiho mengharapkan Shinichi menghubunginya kalau Shinichi saja tak berani menghubunginya karena merasa belum pantas?

Mereka berdua diam. Duduk di pinggir sungai yang dulu cukup sering mereka kunjungi untuk bersantai, mereka seperti memikirkan kata-kata apa lagi yang harus diucapkan. Shiho melirik Shinichi yang tampak berpikir sambil memandang gerombolan burung yang terbang di kejauhan. Sinar matahari sore membuat rambut hitam Shinichi kelihatan seperti cokelat. Sudah lama sekali ia tak memandang Shinichi seperti ini. Dari dulu ia sering bertanya-tanya kenapa penampilan orang bisa berubah hanya karena terkena sinar matahari. Mata Shinichi yang cokelat pun kelihatan semakin cokelat karena itu.

"Tahu kenapa aku tidak punya media sosial? Aku hanya takut itu akan mengganggu prosesku. Tanpa media sosial saja aku masih naik turun begini. Lagipula, seringkali apa yang terlihat adalah kehidupan yang _superficial_. Dangkal. Orang-orang itu bahkan tak tahu aku sedang di sini bersamamu, kecuali jika aku mengunggahnya. Tidak setiap hal harus dibagi. Dan yang tidak dibagi itulah yang seringkali merupakan momen berharga. Momen yang tidak banyak orang tahu."

"Jadi menurutmu momen kita saat ini berharga?" tanya Shiho pelan.

"Berharga. Ketika aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lagi dengan teman lamaku, tentu saja berharga."

Shiho tersenyum, dan ia lega karena Shinichi tidak meledeknya. Ya, Shinichi sedang dalam mode dewasa saat ini.

"Aku pikir semakin tidak terekspos kehidupan seseorang, semakin eksklusif itu pula dia," ujar Shinichi.

"Tentu saja. Ditambah lagi kau berteman dengan orang yang istimewa sepertiku. Jadi eksklusifnya bertambah. Berterima kasihlah padaku."

Shinichi bersiul meledek, lalu kemudian, "Kautahu? Aku tadi bertemu Ran di stasiun sebelum datang ke rumahmu."

Walau kisah Shinichi dan rasa sukanya pada Ran sudah lama dibuang, tapi anehnya masih saja ada rasa tak suka dalam hati Shiho. Shiho sendiri sudah lama sekali tak mendengar kabar tentang Ran walau mereka tinggal di kota yang sama.

"Kami tidak bisa banyak ngobrol. Ajaib sekali, aku bahkan tak merasakan perasaan apa pun selain perasaan senang bertemu teman lama." Shinichi tersenyum manis sekali ke arah para burung, membuat Shiho merasa lega sekaligus tersipu. "Apalagi ketika aku dengar ia akan menikah. Sama sekali tak ada perasaan apa pun selain ikut berbahagia."

"Oh, ya?" kata Shiho ikutan bahagia. Bukan karena kabar pernikahan itu, tapi karena fakta akhirnya Shinichi sudah tak memiliki perasaan apa pun pada Ran.

"Dan aku lega bukan dengan si Hakuba. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana anak itu sekarang, tapi tentu saja aku tahu dari dulu kalau mereka berdua tak akan awet."

"Banyak yang bisa terjadi dalam bertahun-tahun, Shinichi," kata Shiho, sukses membuat Shinichi tambah merekah senyumnya. Baru pertama kalinya gadis ini memanggilnya dengan nama depan dengan nada bersahabat. "Orang-orang datang dan pergi. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tetap singgah."

"Benar. Dan aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Kukira kau termasuk kategori orang yang tetap singgah dalam kehidupanku setelah sekian lama."

Shiho takut ia kelihatan salah tingkah, maka cepat-cepat ia berkata, "Jangan sok manis. Katakan, kenapa sebenarnya kamu datang ke sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu temanku yang super cantik ini. Sudah jelas, kan?" kata Shinichi sambil mengacak rambut Shiho. Wanita itu langsung menunduk, berusaha keras agar tak kelihatan tersipu. "Dan juga ingin cari angin segar."

"Hah?" respon Shiho, masih menunduk.

"Kau tak tahu ya aku habis jadi _headline_?" kata Shinichi, namun tanpa nada kebanggaan sama sekali. "Bahkan Profesor Agasa juga tak tahu?"

Shiho langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, penasaran. Profesor Agasa baru kembali dari kegiatan luar kota, dan sepertinya selama itu pula ia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Turnamen All England. Turnamen bulu tangkis tertua, salah satu yang paling bergengsi. Aku berhasil sampai semifinal. Hampir saja aku akan ke final, tapi tertikung lawan. Orang-orang menaruh harapan besar padaku, apalagi aku satu-satunya wakil Jepang yang tersisa."

Wajah Shiho seserius wajah Shinichi. Ia mencoba membayangkan posisi pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja aku cukup terpukul karena itu. Di semifinal aku sudah dapat kesempatan sangat bagus, tapi kesempatan itu tiba-tiba lepas. Padahal itu pencapaian terbesarku setelah sekian lama."

Wajah Shiho berubah prihatin. "Apa waktu itu kau kehilangan konsentrasi?"

"Kau benar. Banyak yang menyalahkanku karena aku gagal ke final. Aku berperingkat di bawah lawanku, bahkan tidak terlalu diunggulkan dibanding semua pemain papan atas itu. Jadi ketika aku dapat kesempatan besar, harusnya aku bisa memanfaatkan dengan baik. Aku tahu aku salah, mentalku kurang kuat, aku cepat puas, tapi jika kau jadi aku dan mendengar omongan-omongan itu dari orang-orang, rasanya tidak mengenakkan."

"Tak apa-apa," ucap Shiho. "Apa pun bisa terjadi dalam olahraga. Mungkin kali ini kau masih perlu diberi pelajaran lagi agar lebih siap di turnamen lain."

"Benar, kan?" kata Shinichi, lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi walau menurutmu mentalmu kurang kuat, kau atlet. Aku anggap mentalmu dalam menghadapi kekalahan lebih kuat dariku. Kalau aku menyaksikan pertandingan itu mungkin aku akan patah hati seharian gara-gara kau kalah."

Shiho lalu tertawa, seakan-akan ia sudah mengungkapkan rahasia memalukan yang akhirnya ia putuskan untuk dibagi pada orang lain.

"Masa, sih? Duh, aku tak tahu kau begitu perhatian padaku."

Shiho menampar lengan Shinichi. Benar-benar menampar. "Jangan _ge-er_! Bukan semata-mata karena kau! Tapi karena Jepang, tahu! Hanya kau harapan tunggal putra yang tersisa."

"Aku anggap kau jujur," kata Shinichi pura-pura percaya, lalu tiba-tiba jadi serius lagi. "Tapi Shiho, jangan memikirkanku seperti itu. Kalah dalam pertandingan itu biasa. Jangan memikirkanku yang lepas dari kesempatan yang bagus. Ada banyak kesempatan bagiku untuk membuktikan diri. Sebaliknya, pikirkanlah perkembanganmu sendiri."

"Hm?" Shiho sudah bisa menebak arah perkataan Shinichi, tapi ia berlagak tidak tahu.

"Ada begitu banyak yang mendukungku, walau banyak pula yang menghujatku ketika kalah. Aku sudah biasa. Tak usah terlalu sedih ketika aku kalah. Daripada kau sibuk patah hati karena kekalahanku, lebih baik pikirkan dirimu sendiri, oke? Pikirkanlah bagaimana caramu bisa lebih berkembang dan menyentuh hati banyak orang dengan tulisanmu. Lanjutkan apa yang sudah kamu mulai. Kejar terus apa yang sudah kamu percayai. Aku juga begitu, dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula wakil dari Jepang bukan hanya aku, kan? Aku tak sendirian."

Shiho suka saat ia bercanda dengan Shinichi, tapi juga suka ketika mereka mengobrol dalam seperti ini. Ia suka ada orang yang memerhatikannya. Ia pikir beginilah kurang lebih rasanya diperhatikan oleh orang tua sendiri.

"Apa saja bisa terjadi dalam olahraga, termasuk dalam kehidupan secara umum. Apa saja bisa terjadi. Baik atau buruk. Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Kita saling mendukung, kan?" kata Shinichi lagi.

Shinichi mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak saling menautkan jari kelingking, namun sekalinya iya, mereka melakukan itu dengan tak serius. Jika bisa dibilang, frekuensi mereka ngobrol serius kalah dibanding frekuensi mereka ngobrol santai atau malah ketika saling meledek.

"Oke," kata Shiho, menautkan jari kelingkingnya. Yang tak ia antisipasi, setelah itu Shinichi menariknya dalam pelukan, benar-benar membuat Shiho terkejut bukan main. Tapi seterkejut apapun dia, ia masih bisa merasakan Shinichi agak bergetar di pelukannya.

"Kuakui aku memang sempat _down_ waktu itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Tapi bukannya sebelumnya aku juga pernah kalah di turnamen lain? Ini hanya masalah waktu, kan?" kata Shinichi pelan.

"Ya. Hanya masalah waktu. Apa saja bisa terjadi. Baik atau buruk. Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Kita harus siap dengan yang buruk sama seperti kita siap dengan yang baik."

"Itu baru temanku," kata Shinichi sambil melepas pelukannya. Dan ketika mereka berpisah, entah kenapa mereka seperti tertarik untuk menoleh ke arah yang sama, dan mendapati Profesor Agasa yang berdiri tak begitu jauh di belakang mereka. Wajah Agasa tampak agak terkejut, mungkin saja ia melihat adegan pelukan tadi, tapi kemudian ia melambaikan tangan.

"Anak-anak, sudah waktunya pulang."

"Baiiiikkkk!" kata Shiho dan Shinichi bersamaan, sama-sama memendam rasa heran kenapa Profesor Agasa bisa bertemu dengan mereka di sini.

Shiho memandang langit sore dan burung-burung terakhir kali sebelum berbalik. Entah kapan lagi ia akan kesini lagi, mengobrol dengan Shinichi. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus ia apakan perasaannya. Apa ia berharap Shinichi menyukainya balik, atau ia harus menghilangkan perasaannya? Tapi apa arti pelukan itu tadi? Hanya teman, kah? Shiho sebenarnya berharap lebih, tapi untuk saat ini ia memikirkan kata-kata Shinichi tadi. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu berlebihan. Ia masih perlu memerhatikan dirinya sendiri. Ia perlu berkembang. Dan ia tak sendirian. Sekalipun ia merasa kesepian dan sendirian, ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendiri. Masih ada orang lain yang peduli padanya.

"Mau makan apa, Shinichi-kun?" tanya Agasa.

"Apa saja boleh! Kita mau makan di mana?"

"Hanya di rumah. Shiho-chan yang akan masak malam ini."

Shiho, yang sudah senang karena mengira akan diajak makan di luar, berkata nyaring, "Ojiisaaaaaannnn!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
